El Amor de un Padre
by Rosa Cooper Stan
Summary: El Pequeño Tony Stark lo tenia todo, dinero, casa, juguetes pero solo algo no tenia y era el amor de su padre Howard. No Slash
1. Tony Pov

**Aclaracion estos personajes no son mios sino de Stan Lee y Marvel solo losa ultilizo para mi historia**

* * *

El Amor De Un Padre

**Tony Pov**

No me quiere, hoy lo acabo de comprobar, mi padre no me quiere, jamás me quiso, sólo le importa su trabajo, y no se que hice para merecerme eso, aun así siempre ambicioné tener el amor de mi padre, pero solo recibo gritos por parte de él y rara vez un golpe, nunca me a dado un beso o un abrazo, solo Jarvis hace eso, aunque igual y lo hace por lastima, pero no mas, no dejare que nadie me humillé y que sientan lastima de mi, "lo juro" o dejo de llamarme Anthony Stark.

Sé que mi padre no me quiere por que mi madre murió, pero ¿no fue mi culpa o si? , o acaso hice algo malo, si lo hice ¿por que no me corre de la casa? Seguro él estaría feliz de la vida, pero él no lo hace por lastima.

Odio ser débil, justo ahora me encuentro en el suelo de mi cuarto llorando, mientras agarro mis piernas y me abrazo muy fuertes a ellas, oculto mi cabeza en ellas tratando de sacar toda esta angustia que hay en mi interior, no lo entiendo ¿por qué no me quiere?, soy un buen hijo y saco buenas calificaciones, no entiendo por qué él no me nota, todavía me acuerdo lo que paso hace unos minutos.

Flash Back

_Estaba jugando en el pasillo de la mansión con mi coche de juguete, hoy había sacado un diez en matemáticas, y estaba esperando a que mi padre viniera para que viera mis calificaciones, en eso escucho que entra a la casa y me paro del piso y corro con las notas hacia él, veo que tenia una mirada cansada pero la ignoró._

_-¡Papá, papá! mira saque un diez en matemáticas ¿no estas orgulloso de mi? – grite ilusionado por mis notas, él me paso de largo y yo lo seguí –Papá mira – seguí insistiendo y enseguida se paro y me volteo a ver, la mirada que me dedicó era tan dura que instintivamente retrocedí hasta quedar cerca de la puerta del laboratorio._

_- Anthony ¿cuantas veces te eh dicho que no me sigas? ya sabes que esta prohibido la entrada de mi laboratorio, ahora vete a tu habitación y no salgas hasta que yo lo ordene ¿entendido? – me reprendió furioso, ignorando todo lo que dije, sólo pude atinar a asentir con la cabeza, y salir corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo dejando salir amargas lagrimas de mis ojos._

Fin flash back

Es injusto no saber porque el comportamiento adusto de mi padre hacia mi, es por eso que he decidido irme de la casa a ver si así él va estar feliz sin tenerme a su lado.

Me levanto del suelo y limpio mis lágrimas, saco de mi armario una mochila con el Capitán América estampada y pongo en ésta unas prendas de ropa y mi juguete favorito, el que me dio mama antes de partir al cielo. Cuando termino de empacar salgo lo más silencioso que pueda de la casa, y cuando lo hago comienzo a correr lejos no sin antes darle un último vistazo al que fue mi hogar por los últimos seis años.

No sé adonde me dirigía, sólo sé que muy lejos de la mansión Stark.

Luego de un rato y de avanzar un poco, miraba a todos los que caminaban, iban muy despacio, a diferencia mía que corro lo mas rápido que puedo, hasta detenerme al encontrarme con un parque; bien, allí podre estar algún tiempo.

Entre y vi que había muchas familias que se estaban divirtiendo, me paro y me siento en un banco observándolo, eso hace que nuevas lagrimas salgan de mis ojos, me duele no tener un padre como el de ellos, que comparta tiempo conmigo.

El tiempo se me fue volando, cuando me di cuenta mire que ya nadie estaban en el parque y de pronto comenzó a llover; a mi no me importo así que me quede allí, igual daba si moría ahí mismo por la tormenta que estaba cayendo en estos momentos.

Me acuesto en la banca poniendo mi cabeza en mi mochila y trato de no caer dormido, finalmente el cansancio me gana y los ojos se me van cerrando, antes de perder por completo la noción sobre mí persona, logro ver una figura extrañamente familiar.

* * *

**Hola **

**Aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia que espero que les haya gustado un poco es mi primer Tony/Howard, que es Gen.**

**Son tres capitulos solamente el que viene es un Howard Pov y el ultimo es el de Tony nuevamente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado aunque sean un poco.**

**Saludos y gracias por leer **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Howard Pov

**Aclaracion: estos personajes no son mios sino de Stan Lee y Marvel solo losa ultilizo para mi historia.**

* * *

**Howard Pov**

Estaba en mi laboratorio trabajando sobre el reactor que hará fusionar la torre Stark cuando este lista, aun me falta mucho, pero no me quejo, ya va bastante avanzado, casi logro hacerla funcionar, pero Jarvis entró corriendo y eso me sorprendió bastante, jamás vi a Jarvis tan exaltado y con esa expresión en su cara, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- ¿Qué sucede Jarvis? –pregunte tranquiló, aunque en el fondo sabia que no debía de estar tan tranquilo.

-¡Señor, es el joven Tony no lo encuentro por ningún lado! – dijo tratando de respirar por la carrera.

- Debe estar en su habitación, le ordene específicamente que se quedara allí – conteste enojado, ¿como es posible que mi hijo me haya desobedecido?, pero ya vera en cuando lo encuentre.

-Ya fui a su habitación y no esta, también lo busque adentro y afuera de la mansión y no esta tampoco – contestó preocupado, paro lo que estaba haciendo y lo miro bien.

- ¿Estas seguro? – pregunte enojado.

- Si, estoy completamente seguro, además vi en las cámaras como salía de la mansión – explicó acercándose a mí – Y todo es culpa suya Señor, por su culpa se fue – siguió diciendo, yo reaccione enfurecido ante la desfachatez, ¿Cómo se atrevía hablarme así?

- ¿Como que es mi culpa? no fui yo quien lo sacó de la mansión Jarvis – conteste súper enojado.

- Usted nunca lo a querido señor, y es por eso que se fue, estoy cien porciento seguro que esa fue la causa – expresó saliendo del laboratorio, y yo lo seguí para dirigirnos al cuarto de seguridad.

- Claro que quiero a mi hijo ¿por que piensas que no? – seguí preguntando hasta llegar al cuarto donde vimos las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

- Por la forma que le hablas, o por la poca atención que le pones, una prueba de ello es que hoy tu hijo estaba emocionado por sacar diez en matemáticas y tu sólo lo ignoraste y le mandaste a su habitación, mira – dijo y me enseñó el video de hace unas horas donde yo le estoy gritando; siento un nudo en la garganta ya que es la primera vez que tomo conciencia de cómo he tratado a mi niño – Lo único que el joven Tony quiere de usted es su amor y su cariño, que juegue con él, pero usted está tan obsesionado con su trabajo que casi ni tienes tiempo para a él, sólo gritos es lo que recibe de usted.

Siento mucha culpabilidad al haber tratado mal a Tony, desde que su madre falleció no es escusa pero he estado ocultando mi dolor en el trabajado, ignorando por completo a mi hijo, pero ya no mas, de ahora en adelante estaré con mi hijo, aunque claro. Tengo que encontrarlo primero.

-Tienes razón es mi culpa, pero reparare lo que hecho, espérame, iré a buscar a mi hijo – acote tratando de tranquilizarme, pues con estos nervios no voy a conseguir encontrarlo.

- Mucha suerte Señor, yo sé que lo encontrara – dijo, y apenas escuche ya que me apresure a salir de la casa, en busca de Tony.

No podía creer que yo le hubiera hecho tanto daño a mi propio hijo, eso no me lo perdonare nunca y mas si le ocurre algo a Tony.

Empiezo a caminar por la calle, y ver si por allí estaba Tony, pero no, de repente paro en la entrada de un parque, una corazonada me decía que tal vez ahí se encuentre mi hijo; ya comienza a llover y eso no es bueno, pues por la intensidad de las gotas, pronto se convertirá en tormenta; lo mejor es apresurarme a entrar y es un alivio, pues ahí está Tony recostado en una banca, a logrado verme antes de desmayarse y me apresuro a estar a su lado; toco su frente y siento que esta ardiendo en fiebre, con cuidado lo cargo en brazos y agarro su mochila cogiendo camino a la casa, no sin antes colocarle mi saco encima para que no coja mas la fiebre.

Cuando voy caminando no paro de mirar a mi hijo, así de vulnerable y frágil, la culpa me corroe, ya que yo soy el responsable de que esté así; el camino se me hizo realmente corto, cuando menos acorde, ya estábamos frente a la puerta de la mansión.

Toco el timbre y Jarvis me abre la puerta a una velocidad que no sabía que tuviera, cuando nos ve noto su mirada preocupada, tanto para mí como para Tony que estaba en mis brazos.

- ¡Jarvis trae agua y trapos rápido! – grite, mientras llevaba a Tony a su cuarto; cuándo llegue lo primero que hice es cambiarle la ropa por su pijama de robots y meterlo a la cama.

Segundos más tarde Jarvis me trajo los paños y el agua, y así comencé poniendo un paño en su frente, y él suspiraba de alivio. De ahora en adelante no me separare de mi hijo, pase lo que pase, él es ahora mi prioridad, lo que no fue durante tres años desde que María falleció, pero ahora cumpliré la promesa que le hice, cuidare muy bien de nuestro hijo, o que me dejo de llamarme Howard Stark.

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo del fic esperro que le haya gustado.**

**Y muchas gracias a SPKBLUE por dejar un review en la historia.**

**Para el ultimo capitulo lo subo mañana o el Martes sin falta. **

**Saludos y gracias por leer.**


	3. Tony Pov 2

**Aclaracion: estos personajes no son mios sino de Stan Lee y Marvel.**

* * *

**Tony Pov**

No se cuanto tiempo pase inconsciente hasta que sentí que alguien me ponía un pañuelo húmedo en mi frente, suspiro de alivio y abro los ojos, lo primero que veo son estrellas en el techo y eso me sobresalta y caiga en cuenta de que estoy en mi habitación, ¿pero como llegue aquí?, siento una mano que me hace recostar de nuevo, yo sólo me dejo hacer mirando quien me volvió acostar, cuando lo hago casi me desmayo de nuevo, pues era mi padre quien estaba a mi lado mirándome con preocupación, sólo puedo poner una expresión de asombro ya que nunca imagine ver a mi padre ocupándose de mi.

- ¡Tony! ¡Gracias a dios que ya despertaste! no sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti, hijo – dijo con alegría en la voz, cambiando otro paño a mi frente, y acariciando con la otra mano mis cabellos negros.

Esto me tenia muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que recibía ese tipo de caricias de su parte, lo que causa que me salga una lagrima de mi ojo.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? – pregunte con voz ronca, sin dejar de ver a mi padre, no podía creer que estuviera preocupado por mi.

- Pues te escapaste y yo fui a buscarte, jamás vuelvas a escaparte de esa manera, casi haces que a Jarvis y a mi nos diera un ataque al corazón – me reprendió suavemente.

Me avergoncé, no era mi intención hacer eso, pero lo hice para dejar de ser un estorbo en su vida.

- Lo siento, me fui por que no quería ser una molestia para ti, sé que no me quieres, creí que te alegrarías de no volver a verme – conteste ya con lagrimas en los ojos, sin mirar a mi padre por miedo, ahora de seguro me ganare un buen golpe por mi desobediencia, sin embargo su mano se posó dulcemente sobre mi barbilla, yo levante la vista, mi padre se mostraba arrepentido y triste.

-Perdóname Tony, todo esto es culpa mía, nunca debí de tratarte de esta manera, pero desde que tu madre falleció no he sido el mismo, lo que te quiero aclarar es que yo si te quiero hijo, te quiero mas que a mi propia vida, pero no me di cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo hasta que desapareciste, de pensar que algo malo te hubiera pasado, yo hubiera muerto de dolor, estoy arrepentido por todo el daño que te hice, por favor perdóname hijo, sé que no soy el buen padre que has necesitado, pero puedo cambiar, si tu me dieras esa oportunidad Tony, quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo, jugar, saber mas cosas de ti y ver como te va en la escuela, por favor Tony, dame esta oportunidad para estar cerca de ti – suplicó entrecortado por las lagrimas.

No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, mi padre me quería y quiere saber cosas de mí.

- ¿De verdad me quieres? – pregunte tímidamente, mirando con esperanza que fuera verdad, de que mi padre si me quería.

- Por supuesto que si Tony, siempre te he querido, sé que ahora debes pensar que esto es un sueño, pero es real hijo, yo te quiero muchísimo y jamás voy a dejarte solo de nuevo, solo darme otra oportunidad – pidió mi padre y yo lo único que hago es abrazarlo, llorando de felicidad, siento que su mano va a mi pelo y lo acaricia con suavidad, yo oculto mi cabeza en su pecho, era la primera vez que me abrazaba y me hace sentir tan bien, estuvimos mucho tiempo así hasta separarnos y vernos el rostro llenos de lagrimas.

- Gracias papá, por quererme, ya veras que seré un buen hijo –conteste, mientras se me escapaba un bostezo de lo cansado que estoy.

- Sé que lo serás, ahora descansa Tony, todavía tienes fiebre y tienes que recuperarte, yo estaré contigo y te cuidare – dijo con voz suave, mientras me acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad y me daba un beso en la frente.

- Gracias papá, te quiero mucho – conteste y con eso me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo de que ahora en adelante mi padre estará conmigo, cuidándome y protegiéndome de que nada malo me pase.

Fin

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el final del fic muchas gracias a lo que comentaron en este fic de Tony/Howard y que les haya gustado.**

**Proximamente tendre otra historia sobre ellos solo falta unos detalles para subirlo.**

**Y de nuevo gracias a SPKBLUE y a Alice. Dreamer 15 por sus comentarios.**

**Espero verlos en la proxima historia.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
